A very murderous Valentine's Day
by SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Will doesn't like Valentine's at all, he actually seems to hate it. Hannibal tries to make Will slightly more tolerable about this celebration, will it work? I got inspired from 2 prompts of this post:


**A very murderous Valentine's Day**

 _-Please, forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I tried my best-_

Hannibal had his arm around Will's torso, but he had to move it away because he had to get up and make some breakfast for both of them. It was their first Valentine's together, and Hannibal was the only one who seemed a bit excited.

He tried to talk with Will about that the night before, but his partner distracted him and then the couple got quite busy. Hannibal did not want to give up, so his plan was to surprise Will that day. He got off the bed and just stand in front of it for a while.

"Hannibal" – Will murmured.

"Yes, Will?" – Hannibal asked him, although he knew Will wasn't fully awake.

"Come back to bed. Please."

"I have others thing to do, and so you. We'll have other days to sleep."

"And there'll be more days to do those 'things' you're talking about." – Will replied, rolling in their bed in order to face Hannibal. He did, but his eyes were still shut.

"Indeed; however I'll go and do my things, you stay here if you want and keep sleeping."

Will sat in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Hannibal smiled at the sight of that gorgeous view, and he also wanted to see Will's reaction when he finally had his eyes opened.

"I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." – Will said once his eyes were fully opened.

"Why? I'm I already distracting you Will?" – Hannibal asked as he grinned with his arms crossed.

"Yes, yes you are Hannibal, so please do put some clothes on."

Hannibal tuned around and grabbed his sleeping robe, which he had left on a chair near their bed the night before.

"Better now?" – Hannibal asked as he walked towards the bed and held his hand out for Will to take it.

Will held it and got off their bed. Unlike Hannibal, he was wearing his usual pjs: tight white t-shirt and tiny blue boxers.

"You've now ruined the surprise Will, I was going to make us some nice breakfast."

"And how did I spoil your 'surprise'? You always make breakfast."

"I was going to make a more elaborate breakfast. Perhaps add some Valentine's details to it." – Hannibal said a bit ashamed.

"Ugh, you still thinking about that Valentine's thing? Hannibal I've told you that it is one of the lamest celebrations humanity has thought of." – Will said spitting his last words.

"Why do you hate it so much, Will?"

"Because it's stupid! I mean, why should a day to celebrate love even exist? It should be an everyday thing and big companies just take advantage on lovebirds buying 'romantic' stuff for their partners."

"I get your point, but you've never spent Valentine's with me."

"Have you ever spent Valentine's Day with someone?"

"How rude from you Will." – Hannibal answered trying to look pissed, but failing.

After they had breakfast, made by both of them, Hannibal said he had to go out and get some mysterious stuff he refused to talk about.

"It shouldn't take me long, I promise." – Hannibal said after kissing Will and then proceeded to leave the house.

Will stayed alone in their house and played a while with _Spooky_. He also watched TV and after a few hours he heard the main door open.

"Hannibal, is that you?" – He asked loudly as he stopped petting _Spooky_.

He didn't get an answer so he walked towards the kitchen leaving the dog lying in the couch. When he got to the kitchen, Will didn't see his partner, but heard water falling from the sink in the bathroom and found something in the kitchen table. He took a deep breath and waited for Hannibal to walk out of the bathroom.

When he did, Will maintained eye contact with Hannibal and gave him a deadly look. Hannibal, on the other hand, found the situation amusing.

"You need to stop leaving dead bodies in our kitchen. We have talked about this." – Will said calmly.

"Just… take a look at his chest." – Hannibal said, his clothes covered in blood and his hands and face had traces of it too.

Will rolled his eyes but did what Hannibal told him to. When he saw that dead man's chest, he smiled. On the corpse, the words _Will you be my valentine?_ could be read.

"Really Hannibal?"

"I told you, you hadn't spent Valentine's with me." – Hannibal replied. – "So what do you say?"

"I say that if you did this for others, I get why you spent Valentine's on your own." – Will paused. – "But, my answer is yes, I'll be your goddamn valentine. Now, care to take him off of our table? I'm starving."

"As you wish. Should we eat him now? Or do you want us to go out?"

"I guess that a bit of fresh air wouldn't kill me, considering you've already been out today."

Hannibal nodded and walked towards Will. He kissed him quite passionately and moved his fingers through Will's curls.

"We should change our clothes first, I'm still in my pjs and you are covered in blood." – Will said breaking the kiss.

"Don't you think we should shower too? You have now blood in your hair."

"We'll never leave if we shower, Hannibal, but let's do that. Just one last thing, who was this guy?" – Will asked pointing at the corpse.

"Do you remember the guy who overcharged me when he saw I was buying you, another man, a bouquet of roses a week ago? Well, I hope someone took over his business, it was a great day to sell flowers."

Will just smiled and kissed his partner once more; they walked holding hands towards their bathroom. They were going to take a long shower… that blood had to leave Hannibal's body.


End file.
